


Pieced Together

by methylviolet10b



Series: October Spooktacular 2019 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Great Hiatus, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson was a wraith once. Written for prompt #3 of the October Spooktacular on Watson's Woes.





	Pieced Together

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Assumes knowledge of canon, but can be read without it. Not exactly cheerful.

After Maiwand, after my wounding and the loss of my career, I no longer knew who or what I was. I knew who and what I had been, but my present was illness and misery, and my future uncertain. I was a wraith haunting the wreckage of my own life.  
  
Then I met Holmes, and everything changed.  
  
After Reichenbach, after Mary’s death, I was not a wraith, but rather haunted by them. I myself was a creature like that of Doctor Frankenstein: a reassembled thing made from disparate parts, utterly alone, living a semblance of a life without a heart.


End file.
